


春衫薄

by Reaphy



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation
Genre: F/M, woman noble and man humble
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaphy/pseuds/Reaphy
Summary: 怀璧其罪番外王韫x蓝忘机女尊预警，R18预警重度ooc预警不懂女尊千万别点不接受女尊千万别点





	春衫薄

事情演变成这样是王韫完全没想到的。

这天她从清谈会上回来，遣走翠烟，正要独自走向怡和居，却不知怎的站在了惊鸿苑的门口。她觉得自己也许是喝醉了，无奈地摇摇头调转方向，结果走了快一刻钟，又走回了原处。

莫不是鬼打墙？

思及此，王韫头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，有些疲惫地靠在了惊鸿苑门口的柱子上。

这惊鸿苑是崔氏特地修给蓝湛的，整座院子建在水面上，各间以游廊相连，布局精致巧妙。有些薄雾的时候，亭台楼阁便如仙家阆苑，缥缈虚幻。而其中住着的含光君，亦有仙人之姿，令凡间众人心驰神往。

只可惜王韫不爱踏足此等仙境。一来这位蓝侧君年纪尚幼，二来她见识过他的冷淡倨傲。她觉得他应当是不待见自己的。好在她对闺中情事没有太大兴趣，娶蓝湛过门就当方便自家正君照顾弟弟了。

谁知，就在她靠在门口，准备多吹会儿风醒神的时候，院门突然开了，一阵诡异的力道从后面推了她一把，她没有防备，被生生推进了苑内，再回头的时候，大门已经紧紧地关上了。

王韫几乎要感到额头上的青筋在突突直跳。到底是谁这么放肆？敢在王氏的洞府闹鬼耍她？又或者说，施术的人其实是想吓吓蓝湛？王韫心里咯噔一下，略带狐疑地走向蓝湛的寝室，有点担心他是不是出事了（当然她其实担心的是蓝湛出事对蓝氏不好交代）。

转过两个回廊，才是蓝湛的居所。如无例外，他应当是和兄长一样亥时入睡的，可是此时，他的窗户仍然亮着灯。王韫不得不加快了脚步，行至门前，又顿在原地，轻叩了三下门。

无人回应。

王韫捏了个诀，门栓从里面被移开，屋内的人这才听见了脚步声似的，急急忙忙地冲向外厢。于是王韫一推开门，就接住了一坨温热的柔软物。低头观照之下，是衣衫有些凌乱的蓝湛。王韫有些无奈地叹了口气，以为小孩儿是梦游了，这就要把他抱回榻上去。

蓝湛却明显不依。他看清来人是谁之后，浅琉璃色的眸子一下亮了，十分好客似的将王韫拽到案边坐下，取出杯盘里的一只瓷杯，给她倒上酒。王韫好整以暇地任他摆布，执起酒杯，在蓝湛期待的眼神下慢慢地抿了一口，末了才问他：“忘机为何请我吃酒？”

蓝湛眼尾有点红，一绺散开的发丝贴在脸上，完全没有白日里生人勿近的冷冽。他听见王韫唤他，就规规矩矩地回话，说：“云深不知处禁酒。”

嗯？他真的有听清她问了什么吗？王韫感到莫名，继续问他：“忘机可知道我是谁？”

“你、你是王台笙。”

“那就还认得我。”看来不算太迷糊，王韫这样问着，下一刻凑到蓝湛跟前去，挑起他的下巴，嗅了嗅他的唇齿，然后是脖颈，最后“啧”了一声，蹙起眉头，“小忘机竟会偷偷喝酒了，不怕你哥哥罚你？”

蓝湛迷迷瞪瞪的，依稀听到一个“小”字，就心里不爽，辩驳道：“我不小了，我都嫁人了！”

“哦？小忘机嫁给谁了？”

“嫁给韫姐姐了！”

“你可满意？”

“自然。”

王韫笑了笑，心道蓝家人有点意思，喝了酒不是吐真言而是说瞎话，更生了些逗弄的心思，直接坐在了蓝湛身边，“那她在哪呢？”

“她在、她在……”

“在哪？”

“……”

蓝湛面对王韫的再三询问，不知怎的就陷入了迷茫，歪着头思考好一会儿也没有答案，只好丧气地说：“我不知道她在哪，她一向不来看我的……我想见她，但她总是不来。”这样说着，漂亮的眼睛里竟掉下泪来，宛如断了线的珠串。

王韫被他吓得不轻，怎么就哭了呢？她不太熟练地将人搂入怀中，试探着哄他，“乖，我这不是来了吗？”

“你骗人！”

“……”

“明明是我施了术把你弄来的！”

“？”

这下轮到王韫陷入迷茫了，这小孩儿三更半夜地不睡觉，敢情就是等着她回来？

王韫突然感到心里有什么地方塌了一块。

蓝湛倒是不哭了，反而得意地说：“你瞧，我的修为是不是把很多女子都比下去了？”

“……对对对，忘机真厉害！”

“那我，能不能要个奖赏？”

“要什么……”

说时迟那时快，王韫话没说完，后面的几个字就被蓝湛吞入了口中，两片薄唇贴上来与她厮磨……

喝过酒的吐息。

滚烫。

伸过来的小舌。

滚烫。

攀上来的身躯。

滚烫。

整个蓝湛如无莲业火，将王韫投入前所未有的炽热中，燃尽她所有的漫不经心，燃尽她所有的自制力。

屋内的灯台不时发出噼啪响声，昏黄的灯光下，蓝湛跪坐在王韫身前，双手揽着她的脖颈，双眼迷离。大抵是从未与人如此亲热的缘故，他逐渐面色潮红，呼吸不畅，仿佛要溺水。王韫借此稍稍离开他的唇，他就呜咽一声，急切地要亲过来。

“忘机，不要急，”王韫抚了抚少年的背，亲亲他透着无辜和茫然的眼，“你可知自己在做什么？”

“自然。”

“你可是心甘情愿？”

“自然。”

“我只问这一次，你果真愿意？”

事到如今，饶是未经人事的蓝湛也受不了了，他感到自己在漫天的海水里，他等不及地要让眼前人与他共沉沦。于是他二话不说，又吻了过去。

面前的女子接收到他的心意，脑海中的那根弦一崩即断，不再满足于唇舌之间的欢愉。她的唇开始游走，先是舔舐他小巧半透明的耳垂，接下来顺着耳后优美的曲线一路吻向锁骨，在上面吮吸，咬噬，留下片片梅花。蓝湛被她吻得七荤八素，无意识地揪住她的衣襟。

但这一切远没有结束。

她不知何时挑开了他的衣带，双手探进他的衣内，一只手摩挲着他细腻的后腰，另一只手蜿蜒而上，慢条斯理地照顾他胸前的两颗红豆，又是捻，又是挑，引得少年微微发颤。他哼哼唧唧的，上半身竭力向后仰去，试图逃离汹涌而陌生的情潮。

“唔，不要、不要了……”

“乖，这才刚开始……”王韫逗弄着蓝湛，想起夜里春寒正浓，忙里空出一只手来，勾勾手指，把门窗都关上了，下一刻就要将怀里的少年抱去内室。

岂料雪团子突然像受惊的兔子一般，跌跌撞撞地跳开了，扑到墙上去，取下忘机琴，低眉敛目地讨好她：“我不要玩儿了，我给韫姐姐弹琴。”说完坐到案前，一本正经地开始试音。

王韫被来了这么一下，情欲消了一大半，她的好脾气随之消失殆尽。她决定好好惩罚中途捣乱的蓝忘机。但她表面上仍是从善如流地坐下来，坐到了抚琴人的身后，“好，且听忘机弹琴。”

蓝湛有此一举，半是紧张，半是羞的。其实他今夜仅喝了一杯酒，然后就有了平日里没有的胆量，先是守株待兔地蹲在屋檐上等，等到王韫回府，再用和魏婴学的小手段把她弄到惊鸿苑。整个过程一气呵成，却花光了他出生以来所有的胆战心惊。

后面，他就浑浑噩噩的了。他听到她来，听到她同他说话，他感到有点高兴，又有点生气，可是他毕竟喝了酒，端不起平时的架子，于是就随心而为。

结果被她轻薄了个够（他当然不会承认是自己先出手的）。

他神志稍微恢复了一些，总算逃出了她的魔掌。他忿忿地开始拨琴，葱白修长的十指在丝弦上翻飞，弹的是《潇湘水云》。琴音铮铮，流水一般的泄出，似要冲刷掉满室旖旎的暧昧。

王韫快被他气笑了，心道既然你要弹琴，那我就弹你。这样想着，作乱的手又伸向了蓝湛。这次是去掉了他系住下衣的汗巾。

一寸，两寸。

不远的距离，王韫的手指向下移动的很慢，和蓝湛快速翻飞的十指形成鲜明对比。小孩儿感受到她的动作，分了一只手去拽她。

可是拽开了，反而叫她变本加厉。

她离开他裤裆的手塞进了他蜷起的膝下，将他整个人托起，另一只手随之配合着，半褪掉了他的下衣。

他惊得食指一歪，生生刮断了脆弱的琴弦，琴音就此止住，断不成篇。他用力地挣扎起来，双手向下摸索，想要提起裤子。

这当然是不被允许的。身后的女子利落地抓起他的两只手腕，用她不知从何处找来的抹额捆了个结实。

“王、王台笙……你要干什么……”蓝湛从未受过这样的对待，心里有些不好的预感。

王韫安抚地亲亲少年的额角，让他向后靠在自己身上，就地去了他的所有下衣：“别怕，忘机会快活得不得了……”

蓝湛窝在女子怀里，下半身一丝不挂，两条笔直的腿也被人掰开，几乎是给幼儿把尿的姿势，羞耻极了；这还没完，看样子她要把他的小腿搁到案上。他心知逃不掉，唯有哀求她：“我的琴、不要搞坏了。”

王韫应允，广袖一挥，忘机琴便稳稳地落到了旁边的地毯上。而后，她果然将他的小腿摆在案上，分得更开。她的手则缓慢收回，沿着大腿内侧移向他浑身最要紧的地方。他不敢再低头去看她的手，羞得将脸埋进她的颈侧。

王韫的视线却直直地落在少年的腿间。他的皮肤很白很嫩，方才她分开他的双腿时用了点力，大腿内侧竟留下了明显的指印。她有些懊悔，动作放得更轻，将少年粉色的玉茎纳入掌中。那原本半硬的物什受到陌生的刺激，完全挺立起来，伸出两根手指从根部捋到头，顶端就冒出湿液。

王韫喉咙动了动，浑身越发燥热，手下却还是十分耐心地抚弄，时不时还提起它，指尖不经意地刮过稚嫩的产道口和后穴。怀里的少年受不住，直想合上双腿；可当对方收了手，他反而更加难受，双腿互相摩擦不得其法，连脚趾都蜷曲起来。

他又快哭了：“呜，你、你怎么……”

“嗯？忘机不是不要吗？”

“唔，要……”

“要什么？”

蓝湛难受得说不上话，他感到身体某处打开的门阀又被关上了，喘息着吐出些碎音，王韫这才遂了他的意愿，重新掌握他的身体，对着那处又揉又捋，直把粉嫩的青涩变成糜丽的艳红。他下身的体毛很稀疏，玉茎的形态一览无余，会阴至后穴的整条股沟干干净净，是十分诱人的景色。

世家公子榜的第二名，果然名不虚传，果然从外到内，都令人欲罢不能。王韫过去曾是纨绔，自认美人见过不少，然而双璧这样的，却是头一回。她突然犹豫起来，她不敢也不愿肆意妄为，因为他喝了酒，说的话也许不作数；更因为他足够美好，让人不忍胡乱亵渎。

于是她加快了动作，顷刻之间就让手里的物事抽搐着，吐出了浊液，接着取出丝帕为他清理干净，想来荒唐这许久，到底不应该欺了他。

蓝湛泄了一回，从云端慢慢跌落。他从未自渎过，今夜的体验让他颠覆了对自己的认知。他甚至觉得自己有些淫荡。

她会不会不喜欢这样的他？

她可能真的是不喜欢——他没有感觉到预料的疼痛，她没有真正与他交合。

他双眼无神地看着她为他理好衣服，解开抹额，把他抱起来，从外厢抱到内室，最后放在榻上。他昏昏沉沉的脑袋不由得回想自己今夜的所作所为——他肯定是有哪里做得不好，是他反抗惹她不快？还是他哭了惹她心烦？她是不是很快就要走了，然后再来个两年，一次都不肯踏足惊鸿苑？

他的心里泛起阵阵苦涩，崔氏称赞他翩若惊鸿，可换不到她的回眸与驻足，就只是徒劳罢了。如果她能将就一下就好了，毕竟他和兄长如此相像，她如此宠爱兄长。

王韫安置好蓝湛，见他呆呆的，心里生出几分怜爱，忍不住低头亲吻他。这时的亲吻较之前不同，没有情欲，像是吻住了一朵花，很温柔地衔住他的唇瓣，缱绻地与他的舌缠绵。她虽是将蓝湛当小孩儿，但是一旦沾染上了别的，她就难以把持。他英气，澄澈，正义，无畏——从未有男子让她有这样的情绪——她到底是对他心存敬畏。

正胡乱想着，天地倏然翻转，出神的王韫被蓝湛压在了身下。他像是下定了什么决心，动手解起了她的衣服。他的动作很快，她尚未回过神阻止他，他就已经将重新有些硬起的分身塞进了她的体内。只是刚入了一个头，他就疼得冷汗涔涔。

王韫因他的举动怔住了好一会儿。这回换她失神地望着他。

也说美人，也说美人如花，也说美人隔云端。

她养在家里、如隔云端的美人，此时正主动地把自己交给她。

他该是被宠爱的。

“唔，疼……”身上的少年坐不住了，就要倒向她，她怕他受伤，托起他的臀，翻身，重新让他躺在身下。

“忘机？疼不疼？怎么乱来呢？”

蓝湛闻言，眼睛里蓄起泪花，“你不要我……”

“怎么会，我们忘机这样标志、这样厉害。”

“那你为何从来不留宿？”

“忘机年幼，我不能伤了你。”

“左右你已经伤了！”

王韫笑了笑，知道他开始耍赖，也知道他清醒了，于是重新覆上去，将他的分身纳入体内，开始律动。蓝湛的敏感之物进进出出温暖的地方，酥麻的感觉窜至尾脊，直冲天灵盖，极端的痛苦与极端的欢愉反复交织，最初玉茎头部被箍住的难过显得不值一提。这又是另一种体验，他的三魂六魄都为之战栗。

覆在他身上的女子亦是沉溺其中，她不再克制自己，吻遍他身上的每一处，爱不释手地抚摸少年细腻的皮肤；间或去揉弄后臀的两团软肉。这是一种近乎渎神的奇异快感。她和少年交换温度和体液，将无数的种子撒向他的体内。情事快到末尾的时候，她鬼使神差地将蓝湛的分身含入口中，唇舌搅动，引得少年又泄了几回，险些晕过去。

蓝湛再次恢复清醒的时候，王韫正曲起他的腿给他上药。他光着的大腿和臀部都有不少红痕，他的腰也很酸。他仍是害羞的，心里却很是熨帖。王韫感受到他的视线，勾了勾嘴角，喃喃道：“你啊，可真是个小麻烦精。”

蓝湛自然不依，起身去扑她，结果腰一软，趴在了她腿上，反被她拍了几下屁股。他回头控诉地瞪她，嘴里吐出幼猫样的细音，委屈得不行：“疼……”

女子被他击败，连忙好声好气地给他揉。简直是色授魂与，命都给他。

情深不向横陈尽，见面消魂去后思。

——此情此夜，王韫竟不知到底是她驯服了蓝湛，还是蓝湛驯服了她。


End file.
